cliffordfandomcom-20200214-history
And Birdy Makes Three
|image= |airdate=18th of September 2000 |pre=A Ferry Tale |next=Homes Is Where the Fun Is }} is the a part of the third episode which was first broadcast on 18th of September 2000 . Summary Emily Elizabeth tells her Mom that she's going to go take care of her chores. One of these chores is brushing Clifford's teeth. She gets a big brush and swishes it in some water with toothpaste. As she's doing it, she hears some chirping. It's coming from a bird's nest. It's a baby bird and it's trying to fly. But apparently, it's lost its parents. It nearly falls to the ground, but Clifford saves it. Then, he saves it once again after another ill-advised attempt at flight. Emily Elizabeth decides that she'll have to care for the bird until it can fly. She gets a cage for it and asks Clifford to dig for some worms, since Clifford is good at digging. However, after Clifford digs up a huge hole and sprays mud in Mr. Bleakman's face, Emily Elizabeth decides it would probably be better to just buy worms from the pet store. Later, she can go with Birdy to the library to get a book about flying. Clifford, however, should stay home and clean up all the dirt he dug up. Later, Clifford goes to visit Cleo and T-Bone. They're setting up their own circus, although T-Bone is having trouble fitting through the hoop Cleo has. They ask Clifford if he wants to join their circus. He says that he doesn't, but perhaps "Birdy" might. He explains that Birdy is the baby bird that Emily Elizabeth found. Both Cleo and T-Bone agree that babies are "nothing but trouble." T-Bone says that one time, Sheriff Lewis got a baby bunny and didn't pay attention to him for a week. Cleo tells Clifford that if he wants to get Emily Elizabeth's attention, he's going to have to act like a baby. So Clifford tries this. He jumps up and down lke a puppy, wears a bonnet and even shreds the garden hose. However, this only succeeds in irritating Emily Elizabeth, her parents and Mr. Bleakman. He's sent to his doghouse. Later, Emily Elizabeth comes and says that he thought he might like some company. However, the company she offers him is Birdy. She asks him to watch Birdy for a while. Birdy has a try at flying again and Clifford saves him from falling. Emily Elizabeth goes inside. Clifford talks to Birdy. He says that he remembers being a puppy and not being able to get up on the couch. Now, he's bigger than the couch. Birdy looks up in the sky and sees some birds flying by. He wants to join them, so Clifford helps out. He first has Birdy practice flapping his wings. Then, he spins his tail around like a fan, creating a updraft. The wind heads towards Mr. Bleakman. At first, Mr. Bleakman's upset again, but once he sees what Clifford's doing, he calms down. With Clifford's help, Birdy flies up and joins the other birds. Emily Elizabeth comes out and sees this. She says that she's going to miss Birdy, but she's glad he can fly with the other birds now. She tells Clifford that he knows that she was spending a lot of time with Birdy. However, she'll always love Clifford. He's her big, red dog. Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:Book Category:Nintendo 3ds Game Category:Season 1 Episodes 3 Category:Episode List of T-Bone